Come The Apocalypse
This is the tenth episode of the first season of X-Men: The Animated Series. Characters Protagonists: *X-Men **Professor X **Cyclops **Jean Grey **Wolverine **Storm **Rogue **Gambit **Jubilee Antagonists: *Mystique *Apocalypse *Horsemen of Apocalypse (first appearance) **Archangel/Death (first appearance as Archangel/Death) **Pestilence (first appearance as Pestilence) **War (only appearance) **Famine (only appearance) Others: *Gargoyle Plot Angel is undergoing the treatment of what he thinks is the cure for mutantity but is actually the process of turning Angel into a slave of Apocalypse. The person Angel thinks is Gottfried Adler, inventor of the cure, is revealed to be Mystique. At the pub on Muir Island, Charles Xavier and his X-Men have a conversation about why some mutants would want their powers removed. Warren enters the pub, stating that he has been cured of his mutation. Cyclops tries telling Warren that not mutant should be so ashamed in themselves that they feel the need to remove their mutant genes. Rogue tells him that it is up to a mutant to decide if they want their powers or not. Apocalypse secretly views the pub, revealing that the 'Warren' in there is actually Mystique and the real Warren has been turned into Archangel, the Horseman of Death. The other Horsemen of Apocalypse enter the room and Apocalypse sends his slaves out to cause destruction around the world, saying that he will forge a new world out of the ashes of the old world. While Rogue and Gambit are playing a game of pool, Storm switches on the TV and sees the World Peace Conference in Paris, on the news. Apocalypse hijacks the broadcast and sends his horsemen to destroy the conference. Seeing this, Xavier sends the X-Men to Paris to combat Apocalypse and his horsemen but tells Rogue and Jubilee to stay behind, on Muir Island, as Xavier recognised the horsemen as mutants, waiting to receive Adler's mutant cure. While, the horsemen are causing chaos in Paris, Rogue visits Alder in his lab. Mystique reveals that she has been posing as Adler all along, and Rogue straps her onto the supposed 'cure' machine. Mystique tells Rogue that the machine actually made mutants into slaves of Apocalypse and he has a base at Stonehenge, so Rogue unstraps her. Mystique then tries to attack Rogue but the X-Man manages to escape out of the lab. The X-Men manage to defeat the Horsemen and follow them back to their base. Rogue has flied to Stonehenge where Apocalypse prepares to kill Rogue until the Horsemen come in the base, announcing their defeat. The X-Men arrive and fight Apocalypse and the Horsemen. Rogue uses her power to absorb Archangel's strength but also manages to unlock the horseman's free will. Archangel, disgusted with what he has become, turns on the horsemen. Apocalypse and the three other horsemen manage to escape while Archangel flies off on his own. Crew *Writer: Michael Edens *Cast: **Cedric Smith: Professor X **Cathal J. Dodd: Wolverine **Norm Spencer: Cyclops **Catherine Disher: Jean Grey **Lenore Zann: Rogue **Alison Sealy-Smith: Storm **Chris Potter: Gambit **Alyson Court: Jubilee **Stephen Ouimette: Archangel **John Colicos: Apocalypse **Randall Carpenter: Mystique **Judy Marshak: Pestilence **James Millington: War **Catherine Gallant: Famine Notes *Previous Episode: The Cure *Next Episode: Days of Future Past Part 1 *This episode first aired on February 27th, 1993 *The only X-Man not featured in this episode is Beast